Sweeney's Nightmare
by Crazygirl99
Summary: How was Sweeney feeling during By The Sea?
1. Another Day in the Sun

Sweeney's Nightmare

Sweeney never liked picnics.

Today, Mrs. Lovett barged into his room, pulled him out of his chair, looked straight into his eyes and said, "Me and Toby are goin' on a picnic. The sun'll do ya some good, Mr. T."

After a few moments of akward silence and mean glares coming from Mrs. Lovett, she said rather harshly, "You're coming whether ya like it or not."

He didn't want to go. Especially not with her. She can be so loud sometimes. Okay, all the time. He really just wanted to polish off a few blokes and be left with his thoughts of Lucy. _Lucy…_

But not today. Today he was sitting under a willow tree, out in the sun. _Why does the sun make her so bloody happy? It's just a big ball of gas in the sky. Nothing more._

Mrs. Lovett continued to blabber on about something. He could swear he heard her murmur the word taxidermy. TAXERDERMY for crying out loud! _What is wrong with this woman? Has she gone totally insane?_

_Oh dear. She asked me something. _"Of course," he stated in a monotone voice.

_I bet the bloody judge is sitting in his court right now, condemning another soul to a cruel fate. That pompous, stupid, bloody ol' judge_

"There must be a way to the judge," he said in almost a whisper

_Great, now Mrs. Lovett is yelling at me. Great, just wonderful. What did I do now? Wait… what's going on? Why is she kissing me? Okay, Sweeney just act natural. If you respond, you know this will go way to far. Oh no! Another question. _

"Of course," he said flatly. "Do ya really wanna know?" she asked in a tiny little voice.

"Yes, I do," Sweeney simply stated.

Suddenly, they were no longer under the willow tree.


	2. Reality or fantasy?

No, this is not a one-shot

**Okay, I was gonna wait till tomorrow to update, but I couldn't wait. I know, Sweeney is a bit OOC, but deal. This is my story.**

**No, this is not a one-shot. I just got super tired.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sweeney Todd. Though I wish I could. I would have him murder all of my enemies.**

_Dear God. Where am I?_

Sweeney Todd sat on a blanket in the sand. There was sunlight and happiness everywhere. Mrs. Lovett was next to him, in a blue bathing suit. He was in stripes. Black and white stripes.

_I must have died. Yes, I died. And this is my Hell, forced to be sitting next to_ her_ until the ends of time. In stripes, too! It's like I was convicted! Why do these things always happen to me?_

Sweeney suddenly feels very dizzy and the setting changes yet again. Now he is on a porch in a rather cushy seat.

_Well, I guess this is better than the stripes and sand. Oh God. Now she's reaching for my hand. Must pull away…_

Unfortunately, Sweeney seems to have no control over his limbs. Their hands touch, and she smiles at him. Sweeny looks like he has been struck by lightning. Once again he tries to pull away, to run away, but the scene changes yet again.

_Oh. My .God. Now she's making me have idle chatter?! I am going to kill her once I get out of here. I can almost see all of the life draining out of her face…_

As Mrs. Lovett talks to her "friends," Sweeney is, once again, thinking about death. And blood.

The dizziness comes over him again, and he finds himself walking along with Mrs. Lovett on a boardwalk.

_Okay, now I'm in a white suit. And, the happiness is still here. God, when will this stop?_

She hoots loudly over his shoulder and for the first time Sweeney notices that Toby is here, too.

_How come he looks so happy? Doesn't he know that this isn't reality? Wait, if Toby's here, then I must not be dead. If I'm not dead, then where the hell am I?_

Sweeney ponders reality and fantasy as Mrs. Lovett pulls him over to look at the sea. _It is quite beautiful, _he admits. He looks over at Mrs. Lovett, and she gives him a look of pure and utter bliss. _Maybe this dream isn't so bad after all._ _ Wait, Lucy! I can't abandon her!_

The scene changed again, and Sweeney could only gasp in horror.


	3. The Wedding and the Return

**_Sorry! I have been soooo disloyal to you! Well, I've been busy! Sorry! Last chappie, unfortunately. You guys have been so great. I'll be writing more! Not of this story, but some other things. I know I could have made this chapter better, but I really couldn't. It had to be this way. _**

* * *

To Sweeney, this was as close as Hell he could possibly imagine.

He was standing at his own wedding. But not to his angelic Lucy. No, he was standing beside Nellie Lovett. Why on Earth was he here? Okay, the beach was weird, but now?

_I hate my life, _thought Sweeney,_ or whatever this is. Alive or not alive, I am in Hell._

Sweeney felt his head nod. Once, and just slightly, but a nod nonetheless. He looked over at his "bride".

_She really is quite beautiful when she's happy,_ concluded Sweeney. And, of course, he was right. Mrs. Lovett had her hair up, but not in the normal fashion. It has a little bough of flowers in it, and it seemed to sparkle. Her eyes also seemed to have a bit of a twinkle in them. So cute, so innocent (even though Mrs. Lovett was neither). Her dress was a gleaming white that seemed to brighten up the room. His eyes scanned the bodice, so that Mrs. Lovett didn't notice, but enough for Sweeney to get a full glance. Her chest was beautiful and pale. _Like the daises,_ Sweeney realized.

Sweeney felt his body lean in, and he let it. Coming to his senses right at the last second, he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Her face lit up, so that it seemed to have an angelic quality.

_A devils angel,_ though Sweeney, _Oh the irony. Wait? Angel. Nellie Lovett is no angel. She is possibly the least angelic _thing _I have ever known. Only my Lucy is an angel. Was…she WAS an angel. Lucy…_

Before he could comprehend what was happening, they were at the beach again. _I swear I'm going to get seasick from all this movement, _he thought darkly.

She was looking out on the sea. He gagged when his hands suddenly had a mind of their own. He fingers danced over to her knee, and rested there, only for a moment. Then, they returned to their rightful place, in Sweeney's lap.

Suddenly, they were back at the picnic. Sweeney closed his eyes to get over the wooziness. When he opened them, Mrs. Lovett was peering curiously into his eyes.

_Maybe this never happened. Maybe it was all a dream._

_No, not a dream, _concluded Sweeney, _a nightmare._

But deep down, Sweeney knew that wasn't true.

_**Fin**_


End file.
